A Different Kind of Angel
by n00dl3gal
Summary: When the Doctor visits Skyworld, a threat appears to exterminate both him and Pit. Only by teaming up can they save all of humanity.
1. Chapter 1

No one has done this yet.

WHY HAS NO ONE DONE THIS YET?

Oh, and for your info: This takes place after "The Rise of the Cybermen" but before the end of Series 2. Hope that clears things up.

Konpeki Rei- thanks for your help as my beta!

Don't sue me. This is all creative license.

* * *

Chapter 1

"So where are we off to next, Doctor?" asks Rose. The man she is talking to turns around, revealing his face to be the 10th one he has been known to have.

"I still haven't taken you to Barcelona," the Time Lord says. "The planet, of course. Shall we go there?"

The 19 year old blond smiles. "OK!"

The Doctor grins back. "Then allons- y!" He pulls a few levers and the TARDIS spins wildly, jostling the pair around the ship.

Suddenly, there's a beeping sound. The Doctor looks up, concerned.

"What is it? Did we break something?" inquires Rose.

"No, it's a distress signal. Something's gone horribly wrong with the space- time continuum. I'm afraid our trip is going to have to be postponed."

"Al- all right," she agrees hesitantly.

A few more dizzying turns later, the TARDIS has landed. The Doctor sticks his head out of the door slowly.

"Hello? Anyon- OY!" he screeches and pulls his noggin back into the ship.

Rose rushes to his side. "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm fine. But there's something going on out there," he explains. He opens the door again and makes his way out.

The couple looks around their surroundings. It's a wide space with clouds at eye level. All of the stone structures are either white or gray. Grass ripples beneath their feet, and a large building- a temple perhaps?- stands in the distance.

"Where are we?" Rose whispers.

In response, the Doctor pulls out his sonic screwdriver. "Stay behind me."

The pair ventures forward until they reach what is currently being used as a battlefield. Humanoid beings are shooting at an unseen enemy.

"Doctor... are those _wings_?"

He begins to form a counter but he's interrupted by a shout.

"OK, it's defeated! Pull back, men!"

"Aye aye, captain!" call back the flying troops.

The captain comes into view of the British twosome, both of which are surprised. This commanding figure is nothing more than a child- barely a teenager. And what's even more shocking is that he's the only one on the ground.

The boy notices intruders. He draws his weapon and aims it. He's about to shoot...

"Wait! We're not here to fight you!"

The captain lowers his bow, but only just. "Who are you? Where did you come from?" He looks behind them and sees the TARDIS. "And what the heck is that blue box?"

"I'm the Doctor. I was traveling when I heard your distress signal," the Time Lord explains.

"And I'm Rose Tyler, his assistant," the girl adds.

"Now, if I may be so bold as to ask the same to you? Your name is?" the Doctor asks in return.

The boy stalls for a minute, but then sheathes his curved piece of metal. He places his hands on his hips and his wings unfurl.

"I'm the captain of the Goddess of Light's- Palutena's- personal guard. I'm Pit."

* * *

OK, maybe that's why. It's just too crazy to comprend.

I LOVE IT!

I gotta write more...


	2. Chapter 2

Just so people know, this takes place on the same timeline as my main Kid Icarus stories. This tale occurs sometime between Second Helpings and Second Thought. Hope that helps.

I don't want a lawsuit on my hands, so please don't take me to court. And if you must, I'm warning you: Phoenix Wright is my attorney.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So this place is called Skyworld then?" the Doctor inquired. "Seems like a fitting name."

"It's better than what it used to be called- Angel Land. Seriously. Lady Palutena wasn't all that creative back then," Pit sighs.

"She still isn't," Rose mumbles under her breath. She then runs up to the Time Lord and motions for him to lean down as they walk. She whispers in his ear. "Doctor, I studied both Roman and Greek mythology, and there's no goddess named Palutena in either of them."

The man shrugs. "Maybe it's a different planet in the future that humans have populated?"

"No, that's Earth down below," Rose points out. "Look, you can see Africa and Europe."

"Huh. So it is. Perhaps it's a parallel version of Earth, like the one with the Cybermen."

Suddenly, the pair crash into a pair of wings. "It's rude to exclude, you know," Pit pouts. "Wait, did I just say that? I sound like Thanatos..." The angel shudders.

"Pit, explain these enemies to me. What do they look like?" the Doctor asks.

The young boy obliges. "Well, they're tall, and kinda fat, and outer spacey. Oh, and round."

Rose rolls her eyes. "That narrows it down."

Pit sticks out his tongue. "Dark Pit went out on a scouting mission. Maybe he found something out."

"Dark Pit? Are you serious?" the Doctor guffaws.

"... Yeah, he's serious," says a new, lower voice.

"Hey Dark Pit!" the white angel calls cheerily.

"What do you want, replica?" growls the contrasted version of the plucky hero.

"Oh my God... that's Pit... but it's evil..." Rose gasps.

"Oh no, he's not evil. He's just misunderstood," Pit volunteers.

Dark Pit slaps his twin. "Focus, Pitstain. Viridi's on her way over. Apparently Phosphora was able to kill one. They're bringing it over so we can exam it."

"Vi- Viridi's coming?" the light angel gulps. "She does know this is dangerous, right?" A slight reddish tinge appears in the boy's cheeks.

Pittoo glares in response. "She can deal with you, and I bet you're more dangerous than those creatures." He glances over at the two newcomers. "Who are they?"

"I'm the Doctor. This is Rose," the Doctor offers. "We came to help."

"Yeah. The Doctor knows a lot about aliens. Maybe he'll know what we're up against," Pit adds.

"Hmm. Well, fine. Just don't drag me down." And with that, Dark Pit stalks away.

Rose huffs. "Charming fellow."

But Pit seems unperturbed. "Hey Doctor, have you ever heard of a species called the Aurum?"

"The Aurum? I haven't heard that name in centuries! I heard they went extinct after trying to attack a small, undeveloped planet. Apparently they were killed off by nothing more than a kid and the Human Torch."

Pit blanches. "Heh... what a story..."

The Doctor looks down at the winged child. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason..."

The trio reach the main temple. Rose gasps as she enters. "It's GORGEOUS!" she exclaims. "Look at all this marble!"

"I'm glad you like it," answers the jovial voice of a woman. She's tall with long green hair, and she is carrying a large staff. "You know, you are the first human to ever enter this place."

"Ah, you must be Palutena," the Doctor deduces, offering his hand. "It's a pleasure. I'm-"

Palutena returns the handshake and laughs. "The Doctor, I know. Traveler of worlds and time, the last one of your kind in existence."

Rose is shocked. "How do you know all that?"

"It's easy, Rose Tyler. I simply used my all- seeing Eye of Palutena. And the internet."

Pit crosses his arms. "What I'm about to say is really out of character, but we need to be serious here. All of the humans are at risk!"

The goddess nods. "I understand. Come, we've set up some information in the conference room."

The conference room is nothing to write home about, just a well- sized chamber, containing nothing but a pop- up card table and something that appears to be an in- ground hot tub tucked away in the corner.

"I really should use this room more often..." Palutena mutters under her breath.

The captain of the guard points to a chart on the table. "OK, so all we know is that there aren't that many, only about three or four. And since Phosphora destroyed one, it's down to only two, maybe three."

The Doctor whips out his useless (but very good- looking) glasses and scans the documents. "Have there been any casualties?"

Pit bites his lip and says softly, "Yeah. Five of the Centurions died. I'm sorry, Lady Palutena."

The goddess pats his head. "It's alright, Pit. We were lucky we didn't lose any more."

"How were the... Centurions killed?" Rose asks, stumbling over the name of the soldiers.

"It was really weird. The monster said something- I can't remember what, it was a long word- and then this green light came and zapped 'em. Like a laser or something," Pit describes.

The Doctor looks up at this. "It can't be..."

"What is it, Doctor? Do you know what's attacking?" The 19 year old is surprisingly on the ball today.

"Maybe, but I can't be sure until I see one."

Palutena shrugs. "Unfortunately, nobody here is much of an artist. Pit can't even draw a straight line."

Pit blushes. "There are more important things for me to be doing than coloring! Like saving the world!"

"You're right Pit, I'm sorry," his goddess giggles.

"You always were one to make jokes at the wrong time," Pit murmurs to himself.

"Hey, did you say you needed to look at the thing?" a young girl's voice- another new character, then- calls. Everybody turns to face the newcomer.

"Viridi!" Pit yells. The girl enters the room and stands beside the angel. "Are you alright?"

Viridi shivers a little. "It's scary, Pit. These monsters aren't natural at all..." Then she notices the human and Time Lord. "Aren't you gonna introduce me to your new... friends?" she asks, giving a funny look at the older blonde.

"Oh! Right! Viridi, this is the Doctor and Rose. They're experts on aliens and they're gonna help. Guys, this is Viridi, Goddess of Nature," Pit offers.

"Pleasure to meet you, miss," the Doctor says. "Hi" is all that Rose contributes.

"Now tell me, Viridi, what do these things look like?" the man from Gallifrey inquires.

The girl faces her inquisitor. "Phosphora's on her way with the one she killed. It's banged up, but still recognizable, I guess."

Rose pipes up. "Pit said that they say something before they kill. A word. He can't remember what- he says it's too long for him to recall."

Viridi rolls her eyes. "He _would_ have trouble remembering that," she groans. "But the word the thing said was... 'terminate?'" She sighs. "Great, now I can't remember too."

Rose looks to the Doctor. "We aren't dealing with Arnold Schwarzenegger, are we?"

"No, then the bad guy would say 'I'll be back,'" he answers in a very good impression.

Suddenly, Dark Pit's face appears in the doorway. "Can Phosphora and I get a little help? This is one heavy salt shaker."

The Doctor stands up at the last two words. "Salt shaker?" he repeats, then runs down the hall. Rose follows him, and in a matter of seconds, they reach the slain enemy.

"Oh no..." Rose breaths. "Not them..."

The Doctor is quiet. "Pit, Viridi, was the word that this monster said by any chance 'exterminate?'"

The two heavenly beings nod. "Yeah, that's it!" Pit exclaims.

Viridi is more thoughtful. "So you know what this is, then?"

Rose is the one to answer. "Yeah. I've seen these things before. They're horrible." She lets out a little sob.

Pit's impatient. "What's it called? What's it called?"

The Doctor scowls. His face is filled with frustration. "Daleks."

End Chapter 2

* * *

Ah crap. Of course, I _did_ use the word "exterminate" in the story description, didn't I? So maybe this was to be expected.

Anyway, one more chapter to go! I like writing this. It's fun. Two of my favorite things finally come together.

Finally, I have camp starting on Sunday, which means for the next week I won't be able to update at all. Please be patient, people.


	3. Chapter 3

Well, after a long break, here's the end to A Different Kind of Angel! Hope you enjoy!

I don't own Kid Icarus or Doctor Who. I do own Kid Icarus: Uprising, though, and a Disappearing TARDIS mug.

* * *

Chapter 3

"Daleks..." Pit says, shivering. "Not a nice name."

"Well, what do you expect? They're not very nice things!" Rose exclaims.

The Doctor is thoughtful. "Phosphora, this race is notoriously hard to kill. How did you manage to beat one?"

The electric warrior replies, "I shot one of my electric beams into its eye. Fell like a wingless bird."

"Then we shoot their eyes out!" Pit cheers. "Just like in that Christmas movie!" He looks to the Time Lord. "Do you have a weapon? If you don't, I can lend you one."

The Doctor shakes his head. "I don't fight," he says firmly.

Phosphora looks surprised. "With muscles like those? What a waste!"

"Just how bad are these guys?" asks Viridi.

"Horrible. They've destroyed entire races, planets," Rose tells her. Viridi bites her lip.

Pit looks to the young goddess. "It's gonna be alright, Viridi. I promise."

"Hurry up your little chat- fest, losers, because these "daleks" are back," called Dark Pit from the window. Sure enough, two of the dreaded enemies are descending from the sky.

"All right, men, move move MOVE!" yells Pit, going into Captain mode. "Aim for the eyes! Fire at will!"

Centurions flood out of the doors and onto the battlefield. Soon, shots fill the air, volleying between both sides.

Our heroes- Pit, the Doctor, Rose, Viridi, Dark Pit, and Phosphora- all run outside too. All except the Doctor join the fray.

Rose has borrowed one of Pit's staves- a Rose Staff, obviously- and is shooting wildly, with little success in hitting anything. Phosphora flies around, zapping left and right, nailing both foe and friend. Dark Pit and Pit zip between the lasers coming from the Daleks, returning fire with arrows. Centurions weave back and forth in the sky, acting as both fighters and sacrifices to keep our main characters alive. Even Palutena gets into the action, causing beams of light to shine down from the heavens and potentially blind the bad guys.

But even with all of the Centurions and the other fighters, the Daleks refuse to be defeated. Viridi is in the middle of summoning some Forces of Nature when one of the bad guys nearly hits her. She's knocked to the ground by the blast, landing on her ankle awkwardly.

"Viridi!" Pit cries, looking to her.

She waves him away. "Keep fighting! I'm fine!" He obeys, although only after biting his lip and pausing for a moment.

The child turns back to the Daleks with a steely determination in his eyes. He lifts his bow above his head.

"Agent of evil floating before me! It's time for you to atone for your crimes," he shouts with a backwards head flick.

Palutena sighs. "Not this again..."

"I am Pit, servant to the goddess Palutena! And you! Are! History!" he finishes with a flourish.

Then he fires the most powerful shot in his career. It sends the Dalek on the left spinning out of control before bursting into flames.

The lone Dalek speaks. "Cease your fighting. We only wish to exterminate the humans," it says in its metallic voice.

"Then why are you killing us?" Phosphora asks, taking on the role of diplomat.

"You are standing in our way. You must be exterminated too."

"I fail to see how that benefits anybody," Dark Pit growls.

"And why do you want to wipe out the human race? That's supposed to be _my_job," Viridi adds, attempting to stand up but failing. Pit struggles to not dash to her side.

"It's because I love humankind." The Doctor steps forward.

"The Doctor!" cries the Dalek, angry at seeing its arch enemy.

"I'm the reason they're all dead. Well, almost all. Well, some of them," he trails on. "But that's besides the point. The point is that they want to see me suffer. Or kill me. Whichever opportunity presents itself."

"It's true," offers Rose. "I've met several. Needless to say, they want to kill me too."

"Rose Tyler, the human, must be exterminated!" answers the Dalek.

"See what I mean?" she says.

The Doctor shoots everybody a look that screams "Shut up" before facing his rival once more. "You are the last survivor here. I normally hate killing, but you and your kind can NOT be left alive. Leave now, or die. And if not by them-" he motions to the army behind him- "then by me."

"Doctor..." Rose sighs. She's used to this kind of behavior from him, but she still doesn't like it.

Phosphora, still acting as the diplomat, tries to make a treaty. "How about you leave, and if you don't, then we kill you?" she grins awkwardly.

"No. It leaves, and all it'll do is find another route to the humans by sneaking past you. It has to die," the Time Lord growls. He whips out his Sonic Screwdriver too, because while it may not be useful in this particular situation, it looks cool. Rose rolls her eyes.

Palutena, however, is a peace- loving person. "Please, Doctor, let me try." He stands aside- albeit grudgingly- to let her pass. "Dalek, is there anything that we can do that would potentially satisfy you enough to not wipe out humankind?"

"Give me the girl," the Dalek says after a moment's thought.

"What?" questions the Doctor.

"The girl said she was the one who will exterminate the humans. All I desire now is to remove the threat to my mission. The rest of you mean nothing. I exterminate the girl, and I will leave so I may heal and call my brothers. Then we will decimate this planet."

Pit pales at the words. "Vi- Viridi? You want to..."

"Kill her," Dark Pit finishes.

"No!" yells both the Doctor and Palutena, each with their own reasons against the plan.

"She's a goddess! She can't die, or the entire world will fall!" cries Palutena.

"She's just a girl! No more killing people!" shouts the Doctor.

"She must be exterminated," the Dalek says firmly. "Exterminate!"

A green light is shot from its arm, aimed straight at Viridi.

"Get away from her!" screams Pit, dashing in front of the girl.

"Pit, don't! I'm expendable! You aren't!" she protests, but to no avail. She closes her eyes, waiting for the boy to die. But he doesn't.

Now, for those of you that have never played Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Pit has a mirror shield. And while he may have forgotten about it in Kid Icarus: Uprising, he remembered to bring it to this battle.

Weird.

But, anyway, Pit managed to raise his shield just before the deadly laser hit Viridi. And in doing so, he effectively volleyed the blast back at its firer. Namely, the Dalek.

I guess you could call it suicide. Kinda.

Whatever it's called, it means that the Dalek is dead. Kaput. Or, as it used to say, exterminated.

Needless to say, the Doctor isn't too pleased.

"What were you thinking, Pit? You killed it! YOU KILLED IT!" he roars.

"It was going to kill Viridi. I couldn't let that happen," the angel answers with confusion in his voice. "Besides, didn't you want to kill it too?"

The man sighs. "Not really, it was just a ploy," he admits. "Destroying an entire race... that's genocide." Of course, the Doctor has committed genocide himself before, but this fact doesn't occur to him right now.

Rose calls the Doctor back to the fiery remains of the enemy. "Look, Doctor. The creature inside... it's gone."

"So it is. Maybe it teleported its body back to safety, and left behind the shell to fool us," he hypothesizes. "Perhaps it isn't dead after all."

Palutena scans the battleground. "Anybody hurt?"

Dark Pit returns from a ground search while Phosphora lands from an aerial examination. "A few Centurions are dead. Sorry," the dark angel says somewhat nicely.

"You'll need some new windows on the north side, but otherwise, you're good," adds Phosphora.

Viridi struggles to get up off the ground, but manages to stay standing, albeit somewhat shakily. She hobbles over to the Doctor.

"Thank you," she says softly. "For fighting for my life, even though you barely know me. May you be blessed by the gods." She gets up on tippy- toes and kisses his cheek. Rose scowls, and Pit is shocked.

"Hey! What about me? I almost died trying to save you!" he screams.

Viridi laughs and limps to him. "I didn't forget you," she whispers, and gives Pit the same treatment as the Doctor. But Pit is unsatisfied and pulls her close into his arms.

"I was so afraid I wouldn't make it in time," he confesses.

The little goddess begins to cry. "Pit... never make me worry about you so much ever again..."

And yet despite this Hallmark moment, the angel still demands more. He pushes away from Viridi only to grab her face and kiss her full on the lips. She doesn't protest, only wraps her arms around his waist.

"Wait, what just happened?" asks the Doctor.

Palutena giggles. "They're dating. Didn't you notice?"

Rose shakes her head. "No. They were fighting so much I thought they were like the Doctor and the Daleks."

Pit pulls away from his girlfriend carefully. He walks over to the Doctor and sticks out his hand. "Thank you. Without you, I would have been finished."

The Doctor returns the handshake. "It was my pleasure. Glad to have met you, Pit, Palutena. But we really must be off."

Pit's wings droop. "Really?"

Rose ruffles his hair. "We'll visit again, if I have any say in it," she tells him.

And together the Brit and the alien stroll hand- in- hand towards the TARDIS, leaving our heavenly friends behind. But both groups knew that while they would never forget this adventure...

… this was sure one crazy idea for a crossover.

* * *

Yay for breaking the fourth wall! And completing stories!

So, did ya like it? Didya? DIDYA? *gets all up in your face* Why don't you tell me in a review? Until then, bai!


End file.
